I Give You Sunshine
by Maharaja PiggyAss
Summary: Tak akan ada perpisahan yang abadi kecuali kematian.-- Sebuah kisah terakhir untuk suatu misteri dan akhir dari Maharaja Piggyass. CHAPTER 1-4 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1: Permulaan

**I give you Sunshine **

**© Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, 1999.**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating :** **T** cukuplah..

**Genre :** **Romance/Friendship** (sepertinya)

**-I Give You Sunshine-**

" _**Tak akan ada perpisahan yang abadi kecuali kematian."**_

**KONOHA VILLAGE, umur 1****3 tahun**

"Sasu-chan, kemari! Aku ingin menunujukan sesuatu!"

"Hey! Sakura! Apa yang mau kau lakukan ? Lihat ini, kau menarik tanganku! Sakit tau! Lihat! Rokku juga jadi kotor!"

"Shht! Diam ya! Ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu! Aku yakin kau pasti suka, Sasu-chan." Kata Sakura sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sasu-chan.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini mukanya merah. Lalu, Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Sasu-chan.

Sakura manarik tangan Sasu-chan menuju suatu tempat. Mereka melewati ladang gandum yang telah menguning. Sakura mengajak Sasu-chan berlari melewati hamparan gandum itu. Menuju ke sebuah kuil di dekat ladang… Sasu-chan hanya bisa mengikuti Sakura tanpa mengetahui jalan pikiran Sakura. Sesampainya mereka di kuil, merekapun menaiki kuil yang bertingkat-tingkat, hingga sampailah pada puncak teratas kuil. Dimana disitu terdapat altar permohonan dan sebuah pohon beringin yang indah…

"Tutup matamu Sasu-chan! Aku akan memberikan hamparan cahaya."

"Hey! Tapi…" ucapan Sasu-chan tidak dilanjutkan karena Sakura terlanjur menutup mata Sasu-chan dengan kedua tangannya.

Angin berhembus membuat rambut panjang Sasu-chan berkibar dengan lembut, sehinga mengenai wajah sahabatnya tergelitik.

"Sasu-chan, rambutmu indah sekali yah! Mengenai mukaku, hingga wajahku tergelitik…" Sakura mengambil jeda untuk bernafas. "Heii! Kita sudah sampai! Jangan buka matamu dulu! Tunggu hingga aku memberi aba-aba!" Perintah Sakura.

Sasu-chan pun menuruti perintah Sakura dengan tidak membuka matanya.

"Hitungan ketiga yaa Sasu-chan! Satu.. dua… Tiga! Sekarang buka matamu Sasu-chan!" teriak Sakura dengan keras.

Sasu-chan membuka matanya. Ia hanya terpana melihat Sakura membentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum padanya. Dan, tiba-tiba, ribuan bulu-bulu terbang menimpanya dan Sakura dari belakang.

Ternyata, itu adalah sekawanan burung merpati yang menerobos dirinya & Sakura, dan .. WOW ! Setelah sekumpulan burung itu pergi, ia melihat cahaya indah yang menimpanya bersama Sakura.

Cahaya itu berasal dari matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam. Cahayanya kuning-jingga, dan memantul pada desanya, sehingga desa itu terlihat sangat indah. Ternyata, Sakura menunjukan sunset kepada Sasu-chan.

Sungguh Sasu-chan tak menyangkan dengan perbuatan Sakura. Ketika Sasu-chan menengok ke samping, dilihatnya Sakura telah menghilang. "Sakura! Kau dimana? Aku ingin ngomong sesuatu padamu!" teriak Sasu-chan sambil mencari-cari Sakura.

"Sasu-chan! Lihat keatas!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

Sasu-chan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sesuai perintah Sakura. Dan, tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu menimpanya. Jatuh dari pohon beringin disebelahnya. "Sasu-channn! Selamat ulang tahun!" ucap Sakura yang ternyata menimpanya.

"Hei, Sakura! Berat tau? Apa kau tidak sadar, berbahaya sekali melakukan itu?" kata Sasu-chan yang jatuh terlentang, karena Sakura telungkup diatas badannya.

"Tentu saja aku tau! Tapi, aku ingin melakukan sebuah kejutan untukmu! Karena, aku sayang sasu-chan!" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau sayang padaku?" Tanya Sasu-chan yang raut mukanya berubah.

"Tentu aku menyayangimu! Melebihi semua bonekaku!"

Sasu-chan tidak tahan lagi. Sudah semenjak dulu, ia menyukai sahabatnya. Jika bukan karena keluarganya, ia pasti sudah menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Persetan dengan dirinya yang sekarang membalikan posisinya dengan posisi jatuh nya sakura. Dan sekarang, ia berada di atas sakura, sedangkan Sakura dibawahnya. Lalu, dia memegang wajah Sakura mendekati wajah Sakura dengan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan, pada akhirnya, bibir merekasaling bertemu tepat saat cahaya temara matahari tenggelam mencapai puncaknya.

Sinarnya yang menyilaukan mengenai mereka karena terhalang rindangnya pohon beringin. Ciuman itu hangat dan lama. Mereka berdua saling merasakannya dan menghayatinya, dengan cara menutup mata mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Sasu-chan melepas wajah Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih hadiah ulang tahunnya, Sakura." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya tersentym melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Sama-sama Sasu-chan!" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang sakura!" ajak sasu-chan.

"Iya sebentar! Heii ! Tunggu aku Sasu-chan!" teriak Sakura karena Sasu-chan telah berjalan lebih jauh. Sakura mengejarnya, dan ia terlihat ngos-ngonsan karena mengejar Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan hanay tersenyum lalau menggandeng tangan Sakura, menuju rumahnya.

"Sasu-chan, apa maksudmu tentang ciuman yang tadi?"

"Hmm.. bukan apa-apa kok. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aneh saja. Sesaat, kamu terlihat seperi laki-laki. Padahal, kamu kan perempuan!"

Saat Sasu-chan mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sakura, ia hanya tersenyum kecut. "Hahaha… itu hanya sekedar ciuman persahabatan. Juga rasa terima kasihku padamu sakura-chan. Pokoknya kau ingat ulang tahunku, bahkan memberiku hadiah yang sangatttt indah!"

"Kau memang sahabatku Sasu-chan!" sambil pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepatbegi mereka berdua dengan tawa dan canda sebagai sahabat. Sakura selalu berusaha menjadi sahabat dan pelindung Sasu-chan yang lemah, sedangkan Sasu-chan eksal karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya, datang berita yang mengejutkan bagi mereka berdua.

"Sasu-chan!"

"Ya.. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Wajahmu kenapa? Kok pucat sekali?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menangis dihadapan Sasu-chan. "Aku.. harus pindah dari desa Konoha ini Sasu-chan.."

Sasu-chan hanya terpaku mendengar berita itu.

"Sasu-chan, aku tak igi pindah dari Konoha. Aku harus bersama sasu-chan, tapi, ayah tak mengizinkan.. ia ingin keluarganya tetap utuh, dan aku tak bisa menolak keinginan itu, karena takut ayah jadi sedih.. Hikshikshiks.."

"Taka apa Sakura. Seperti apapun kita berpisah, perseahabatan kita tak akan kulupakan. Lagipula, tanpamu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencoba menjadi kuat, dan begitu kau kembali, pasti kau akan kaget melihat aku berubah."

"Hahahaha …. Sasu-chan, kau bisa saja!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Sebentar lagi Sasu-chan. Bahkan kau bisa menghitungnya karena aku akan pergi besok."

"APAAA?" Sasu-chan terdiam. Mulutnya membisu. Ia terlalu shock dengan berita itu.

"Aku akan pindah besok Sasu-chan. Berangkat dengan mobil. Kata ayahku, aku akan pindah ke sebuah negeri bernama Jepang. Kami akan pergi tepat pukul 7 pagi."

Sasu-chan yang kesal mendengar itu tanpa sadar menhusir Sakura. "Pulanglah Sakura. Besok, kau harus pergi."

"Tapi… Sasu-chan. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirku bersamamu.."

"Aku bilang pulang! Lebih baik aku tidak melihatmu daripada harus berpisah dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini. CUKUP! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi! Dan aku tak akan berterima kasih karena kau melindungku. Toh aku sebenarnya tak meminta hal itu darimu."

"SASU-CHAN BODOH! AKU BENCI SASU-CHAN! Memang siapa yang menginginkan terima kasihmu? Ambil ini! Aku berharap supaya kau lupa padaku! DASAR BODOOOOOH!!!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar sesuatu ke arah Sasu-chan dan berlalri meninggalkannya.

Sasu-chan hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah sambil memaligkan muka. Tak mau melihat Sakura.

'Mungkinkah aku harus bersikap seperti ini padamu sakura? Aku tak mau kau terpaksa meninggalkan keluargamu hanya karena aku.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, kantuk menyerang Sasu-chan, sehingga membuat Sasu-chan tertidur.

"Sasu-chan! Bangun! Sudah pagi! Meskipun ini hari minggu, kau harus tetap bangun pagi!" teriak Itachi sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasu-chan.

"Aniki! Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Sasu-chan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Jam setengah 8. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"APAAAAAA? BAKA ANIKI! KENAPA TAK MEMBANGUNKAN AKU JAM 7??"

"Hah? Ini kan hari minggu, kupikir kau masih mau tidur, Sasu-chan. Lagipula, aku gemas melihatmu tidur dengan daster sambil memeluk boneka.. Oohhh.. Manisnya! Oh ya, sahabatmu Sakura bukannya mau pindahan? HEIII! SASU-CHAN!"

Sasu-chan berlari menerobos Itachi, keluar dari rumahnya tanpa memakai sedikitpun alas kaki. Ia terus berlari menuju rumah sakura yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Ketika Sasu-chan sampai di perempatan gang, ia melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melewati gang itu. Ia yakin 100%, itu adalah mobil Sakura. Tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang luka-luka, ia terus berlari mengejar mobil itu, dan berteriak memanggil sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia di cintainya.

"SAKUUUURAAAAAA!" teriak Sasu-chan.

(Di dalam mobil).

Sakura sedang termenung mengingat perpisahannya yang kelam dengan Sasu-chan. Ia menyesal telah berkata kasar kepada sahabatnya, yang entah kapan lia bisa temui lagi.

"hah… biarlah ini menjadi masa lalu… toh sampai sekarang saja, Sasu-chan tidak mengejarku" keluhnya pelan. Tak terasa, mata hijau zamrud nya berlinang air mata.

"SAKUUURAAAAA!!" teriakan keras itu membuat sakura kaget, dan tersadar dari lamunan dan kesedihannya. Ia berusaha menengok ke belakang, tempat yang ia rasa merupakan sumber suara Sasu-chan.

Teriakan itu sangat membekas di hati sakura. Teriakan khas itu hanya berasal dari sasu-chan.

Ia tak menyangka, Sasu-chan akan mengejarnya sampai ke sini..

"STOOPP!" teriaknya pada pak supir yang mengemudikan mobil hitam itu. Supir yang sedang menyetir itu kontan menyetop mobil yang sedang ia kemudikan.

Sakura menekan automatic key yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia segera keluar dari mobil itu, dan berlari menuju arah suara Sasu-chan. Tak lama ia berlari, ia melihat seorang anak kecil berdaster yang tak memakai alas kaki. Kakinya penuh denga luka. Nafas anak itu terengah-engah. Anak itu jatuh karena kecapekan saat melihat sakura berdiri di depannya.

"Sasu-chan, kamu kenapa?" ucap Sakura pelan sambil mendekati Sasu-chan.

Sasu-chan pun dengan refleks memeluk Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura… Perkataanku kasar kemarin. Sejujurnya, kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku sudah memaafkanmu! Dan sejujurnya, aku tak mau kamu melupakanku."

"Hmm… kalau begitu, dengan ini kita impas. Tapi, aku tak akan mengubah kata-kataku. Aku akan menjadi kuat saat kau kembali, dan mungkin, kau akan suka padaku. Hehehe…"

"hahahaha… Sasu-chan, kau bicara seperti itu seakan saat kita bertemu lagi, kau akan jadi laki-laki saja."

Sasu-chan hanya terseyum kecut mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

'Belum saatnya Sakura tau akan hal yang sebenarnya.' Batin Sasu-chan dalam hati.

"Berjanjilah Sasu-chan, kau tak akan melupakanku!"

"Berjanjilah juga padaku Sakura, bahwa saat kau kembali, kita akan saling menyukai.."

"Baiklah!! Aku akan menepatinya!" katanya sambil terseyum manis.

Mereka pun saling mengikat janji dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka satu sama lain. Lalu mengecup jari kelingking masing-masing. Itu adalah tanda janji mereka.

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sasu-chan, Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu, dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Berusaha menikmati sisa waktunya untuk menatap sahabatnya tersayang, sasu-chan.

Mobil itupun kembali berjalan. Sakura membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana. Ia juga melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan membalas lambaian itu.

"SAKURAAA! Ingatlah tak ada perpisahan yang kekal kecuali kematian!! Kembalilah kesini 7 tahun lagi! Karena dalam 7 tahun, aku akan berubah dan melindungimu! Tunggulah Sakuraa!" teriak Sasu-chan.

"Pasti Sasu-chan! Aku akan kembali 7 tahun lagi! Tunggulah saat itu! Sayonara Sasu-chan!" balas Sakura sambil berteriak juga.

Mobil Sakura pun semakin menjauh dari pandangan Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan tak berusaha mengejarnya kembali. Ia terus melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil itu, sampai mobil itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Sasu-chan dan segalanya menjadi gelap…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KONOHA VILLAGE, UMUR 17.**

Uchiha Sasuke telah tumbuh dewasa. Ia menjadi seorang pria yang baik. Wajah tampan anugerah tuhan, otak yang diatas rata-rata, sikap dingin yang membuat semua wanita menanggapnya cool dan keren.

Namun, sesuatu datang pada hidupnya. Yang membuat hidupnya berebelok arah, menjadi lebih… buruk.

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura telah wafat.

-

-

-

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KONOHA VILLAGE, UMUR 20.**

"KRIIIIIING….KRINGGGG... BANGUN AYAM! BANGUN COWOK AYAM, PETOK-PETOK-PETOK!"

Suara nyaring itu membuat laki-laki berambut ayam itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ucek mata onyxnya yang indah. Ia berusaha mematikan weker berisik nan norak itu. Tapi, apa mau dikata, karena tak sabar, ia banting weker berisik yang mengganggu telinga itu. Apalagi weker itu buatan aniki nya yang norak, lalu tidur kembali.

"SASUKEEE! Bangun! Ini semester barumu kan? Jangan sampai telat!" ucap seorang pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir dengan mata yang tak sabar.

Sasuke hanya diam.. Terus memenjamkan matanya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia malas menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kampus, tapi dasar Itachi, dia tidak tinggal diam melihat otoutounya yang malas-malasan. Tiba-tiba, timbul sedikit ide yang konyol di otaknyanya yang sableng.. Ia pun pergi keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu, sedangkan Sasuke tidur pulas kembali.

Tak lama, Itachi kembali dengan membawa sebuah barang yang bebulu halus, yaitu bulu kemoceng yang dia ambil dari dapur. Lalu ia mendekati Sasuke yang masih tergeletak di kasur, dan dengan iseng, ia mengelitiki mulut dan kuping Sasuke secara bergantian dengan bulu kemoceng. Membuat Sasuke tertawa ngakak (jadi kayak orang gila gitu deh) dan tidakkk…

Tanpa sadar Sasuke yang geli bangun dan (tidak sengaja) mencium pipi Itachi. Itachi yang kaget dengan perlakuan adiknya itu tersenyum, lalu memeluk adiknya dengan gaya yang sok imut, Sasuke tiba tiba sadar dari tidurnya dan melihat wajah menjijikkan dengan bibir yang hendak mencium jidatnya. Sasuke refleks menendang muka Itachi, dan pada akhirnya bibir Itachi berakhir dengan tragis.. Ia juga mendapat sedikit balasan yang indah, melalui kaki Sasuke yang anggun… (Huahahahahahaha!)

"Selamat menikmati, A-N-I-K-I ku yang tercinta.. Huahahaha!!" teriak Sasuke pada Itachi, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Itachi untuk mandi.

Sedangkan Itachi, hanya bengong dengan bibir yang masih maju, tidak percaya first kissnya (yang rencana nya akan di berikan untuk Kisame) harus berakhir di kaki little foolish brothernya….

"Kenapa aku bermimpi tantang dia lagi?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke kau sudah mau berangkat belum?" tanya seorang wanita kepadanya. Tepatnya, wanita itu Mikoto.

"Yaa, hari ini semester baru, wajar kalau aku datang lebih cepat.. Lagipula aku mau bertemu Kakashi-sensei dulu, katanya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatau denganku." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya.. Kalau kau pulang telat, jangan lupa telpon ke rumah, biasanya seniman kan suka lupa waktu." canda Mikoto.

"Iya, terserah deh bunda mau ngomong apa tentang seniman.." balasnya dengan nada malas.

Sasuke pun berangkat menaiki mobil silver Mercedes Benz S-classnya menuju ke sebuah universitas yang bergengsi di Konoha, yaitu Konoha Art University. Meskipun namanya memakai kata 'Art', bukan berarti universitas ini tidak mempunyai bidang lain selain seni.. Buktinya Itachi aja bisa masuk ke sini dengan jurusan teknik. Universitas ini adalah universitas terbaik di Konoha. Jangan heran kalau isinya orang-orang pintar semua. Sasuke pun berhasil masuk jurusan seni yang ia inginkan dan sekarang memasuki smester ke 2 (20 tahun).

Sasuke pun turun dari mobilnya yang telah ia parkirkan di gedung parkir depan fakultas seni. Setelah ini, ia mau menemui teman-teman se-gank nya. Ia memasuki pelataran kampus fakultas seni. Tepat saat itu, angin berhembus dengan lembut, menerbangkan banyak kelopak bunga Sakura yang memang berasal dari pohon sakura yang ada di pelataran Fakultas Seni. Ia baru sadar, ternyata saat ini telah memasuki musim semi.

Musim yang indah, di mana para bunga bermekaran.. Sangat cocok untuk seniman yang butuh inspirasi dan hanami. Tapi ia terpaku bukan karena melihat keindahan musim semi, tapi karena di balik hamparan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan ia melihat seseorang... seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.. Yang megingatkannya pada peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang dikabarkan telah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu muncul pada mimpinya kembali hari ini..

Gadis itu semakin mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak.. Sedangkan ia sendiri terpaku.. Tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menunggu, menunggu gadis itu menghampirinya mengucapkan beberapa kata yang akan membalas kerinduannya.. Tapi... gadis itu melewati nya tanpa sedikit pun mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Malah ia memperlakukan Sasuke seperti orang yang tak di kenalnya.

Melihat perlakuan nya itu Sasuke secara refleks menahan tangan gadis itu agar tidak pergi. Dan mereka pun akhirnya saling bertatap muka satu sama lain....

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2:Pertemuan

**I give you Sunshine **

**© Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, 1999.**

**Disclaimer :** Kemaren, **Masashi Kishimoto** sms saya, katanya saya boleh memiliki Naruto.(diceburin ke laut sama Masashi Kishimoto. Awww…)

**Rating :** **T** cukuplah..

**Genre :** **Romance/Friendship** (sepertinya)

Ada seseorang yang berbeda di chap ini nanti di kasih tau kok di **A/N yang ada dibawah **XD

**-I Give You Sunshine-**

**CHAPTER 2: Pertemuan**

" _**Tak akan ada perpisahan yang abadi kecuali kematian "**_

Gadis itu semakin mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak. Sedangkan ia sendiri terpaku. Tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menunggu, menunggu gadis itu menghampirinya, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang akan membalas kerinduanya. Tapi... gadis itu melewatinya tanpa sedikit pun mengucap beberapa patah kata. Ia malah memperlakukan Sasuke seperti orang yang tak di kenalnya.

Melihat perlakuan gadis itu, Sasuke secara refleks menahan tangan gadis itu agar tidak pergi, dan mereka pun akhirnya saling bertatap muka satu sama lain....

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan tanganku!" Gadis itu berseru.. masih lembut, namun dalam suaranya terpancar nada kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau sudah mati?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" gadis itu menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Jangan bohong Sakura!! Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku? Dan jangan bilang kau lupa akan janji kita 7 tahun yang lalu!"

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" teriak gadis itu dengan marah. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

Mau tak mau Sasuke pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Sakura. Dan ia melihat tangan Sakura menjadi merah karena ulahnya. "Maaf" pintanya sopan.

"Tidak masalah.. Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu? Dan 1 hal lagi, kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Apa kau lupa padaku? Aku..." ucapannya terhenti. Ia mengingat masa lalunya yang berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Ia yakin 100%, ia akan mengenali Sakura, tapi Sakura pasti tidak akan mengenali dirinya.

"Ah... tidak. Kau mirip dengan teman masa kecilku.. Ia pindah dari Konoha ini ke Jepang sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu.", kata Sasuke muram.

"Sayang sekali.. Tapi aku bukan teman masa kecilmu yang baru pindah dari Jepang. Kenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruna Sakura." Kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke menjawab sambil menjabat tangan Sakura yang terulur padanya.

"Ahaha! Kebetulan sekali, kalian bertemu di sini! Padahal aku baru saja ingin mencari kalian! Mungkin karena aku terlambat ya?" ucap seseorang berambut abu-abu keperakan yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

"Sensei, kemana saja kau? Aku sengaja datang pagi buta untuk bertemu denganmu karena perintah Anko-Sensei. Tapi kau terlambat 1 jam dari waktu yang kita janjikan!" ucap Sakura yang sudah kesal dengan kelakuan senseinya.

"Ahh.. maaf... maaf Sakura. Tadi saya harus berkunjung ke suatu tempat dulu. Biasa kegiatan rutin.. Eh di tempat itu saya ketiduran karena baca icha-icha tactics.." ucap Kakashi berusaha mengelak.

"Alasan bodoh yang tak dapat diterima!", gerutu Sakura dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya nyengir seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ia masih bingung darimana Sakura bisa mengenal Kakashi-sensei.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud kalian berdua? Kenapa cewek beringas ini bisa mengenal anda Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Kakashi dengan nada mengejek Sakura. Sakura yang tidak terima dibilang begitu oleh Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Ah... iya! Aku lupa dengan masalah itu! Ayo kalian berdua ikut ke ruanganku! Ada yang mau kubicarakan.", perintah Kakashi pada mereka berdua, lalu berjalan duluan menuju ruangannya. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruna Sakura dibelakang.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Kakashi ke ruang kerjanya dengan tatapan saling tak suka satu sama lain. Lalu ketika mereka sampai di ruangan kerja Kakashi, Kakashi langsung duduk dan memberitahu sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepada kalian berdua.. Sasuke ini adalah Haruna Sakura, murid yang sedang melakukan studi banding dari Iwagakure Unversity. Gurunya alias Anko-sensei meminta saya agar Sakura bisa melihat cara pengajaran dari universitas ini.. Makanya, ia sengaja datang dari tempat yang jauh khusus untuk belajar dari sini. Ya.. anggaplah ini pertukaran pelajar. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk menjadi mentor sekaligus guide Sakura selama ia mengadakan studi banding di sini. Perlihatkan kepadanya hal-hal yang telah kau pelajari, bagian-bagian kampus ini dan lain lain. Bantulah ia bila ia kesulitan dalam mengikuti pelajaran di kampus ini! Karena memang itu tujuan nya dia studi banding ke sini.", ucap Kakashi panjang lebar hanya dalam sekali bernapas.

"Tunggu sensei! Maksudmu apa? Menyuruhku mengajar cewek beringas ini, bukannya masih ada Sai yang lebih pantas menjadi mentor dan guidenya selama ia ada di sini?"

"Hmm.. sayangnya Sai harus mengawasi ospek anak-anak baru, sehingga ia pasti tidak akan mempunyai waktu untuk membantumu.." ujar Kakashi santai.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku tidak sudi kalau dia harus menjadi mentor dan guideku selama aku studi banding disini! Emang apa hebatnya dia? Model rambutnya aja kayak cowok emo begitu! Sok-sok ngikutin Elvis! Ckckckck... Apa kata dunia?" ucap Sakura yang diikuti oleh tatapan jijik Sasuke.

"Kau jangan meremehkannya Sakura.. Begini-begini ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa jenius yang dimiliki oleh kampus ini! Karya-karyanya sudah banyak yang di tampilkan di banyak acara bergengsi seperti Konoha Art Exhibition! Mungkin saat kelulusan nanti, ia akan mendapatkan gelar cumlaude (lulus kuliah dengan IPK lebih dari 3,50), Sakura.", kata Kakashi yang diikuti oleh senyum kemenangan Sasuke.

"Tapi, itu juga kalau ia bisa mengalahkan Sai. Saingan terberatnya untuk kandidat gelar itu." sambung Kakashi yang diikuti pelototan Sasuke.

"Cih, tau gitu, mending aku menolak studi banding ini deh!", keluhnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Jangan mengeluh gitu Sakura.. Bukannya kau yang meminta Anko untuk mengirimmu ke sini? Karena kau merasa semua pelajaran di Iwagakure telah kau kuasai.. Mungkin saja kau akan mendapat tambahan pelajaran di sini. Bersyukurlah aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengawasimu, setidaknya Sasuke masih lebih baik daripada Sai" ucap Kakashi sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Benar sekali Sakura! Berarti mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi juniorku di sini.. Silahkan memanggilku senpai ya.. Terserah sih, paling kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memberi sedikit kejutan padamu. Yah, ini kan daerah kekuasaanku..", ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik pada Sakura, yang di balas Sakura dengan tatapan semyuman bak malaikat. Lalu ia pun menghadap ke Kakashi.

"Ehmm, Sensei, kalau cowok ini macam-macam padaku mungkin aku akan bilang pada Anko-sensei kalau aku mengalami perlakuan yang tidak bagus di sini! Yah.. paling ujung-ujungnya sensei bakal kena omel sama Anko sensei. Aku jadi ga bisa bantuin sensei deh..", ucap Sakura dengan nada manis yang mengancam. Udang dibalik batu.

"Ampun Sakura! Ampun! Jangan gitu dong, kita kan friend.. Kan kamu udah janji mau bantuin sensei menghadapi Anko-sensei.. Ehm ehm.. Balik lagi ke permasalahan, sensei janji akan mengatasi hal ini. Aku ingin bicara dengan Sasuke. Yah.. sekarang kau boleh pergi Sakura. Sasuke, kau jangan pergi masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.", perintah Kakashi. Sakura melenggang puas keluar dari ruangan.

"Sasuke, ayolah! Kau jangan membuat murid baru di sini jadi ngambek dong.. Kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu, sama saja kau menjatuhkan diriku. Mukaku mau di taruh dimana di depan Jiraiya-sama?"

"Cih! mukakan emang adanya di kepala. Bilang saja sensei mau pe-de-ka-te sama Anko-sensei! Benar kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada di atas angin. Kakashi tersenyum miris.

"Ya.. emang bener sih! Tapi bukan cuman saya doank kok yang mau pedekate! Jiraiya-sama juga mau pedekate sama Tsunade-sama, Ups kok saya keceplosan ya? Pokoknya di sini saya tegaskan, kau jangan menggrecoki Sakura! Awas kalau sampai ada keluhan dari dia. Bisa berabe saya.." Kakashi memohon.

"Aku gak peduli dengan perintahmu. Masih bagus aku menerima tugas ini. Jadi, biarkan aku bertindak sesukaku padanya. Kau diam dan melihat saja sensei."

"Oh.. Oke.. Kalau begitu aku akan mengusulkan pada Jiraiya-sama, bagaimana kalau Sai saja yang menjadi calon terkuat cumlaude? Sedangkan posisimu mungkin akan di gantikan oleh Ino. Yah.. Dia cukup berbakat kok.. Apa karena dia pacaran dengan Sai ya?"

"Arghhh sialan kau sensei! Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang juga daripada mendengar celotehanmu. Oh ya, tindakanmu sangat konyol sensei. Oke..oke.. akan kuusahakan sebisaku aku tidak akan menggrecokinya.. Kecuali ia yang memulai duluan ya.." katanya sambil berbalik marah.

"Hahaha... Trims Sasuke. Baiklah, memang sudah waktunya kau pergi! Sekarang aku mau membaca icha-ichaku yang belum selesai. Sekali lagi, ingat perjanjian kita! Kalau kau bisa menepatinya sampai ia kembali lagi ke Iwa, kurasa gelar cumlaude sudah ada di tanganmu.", kata Kakashi yang dibalas oleh debaman pintu yang di banting Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melangkah ke luar dari ruangan Kakashi. Hendak menuju kantin untuk menemui teman-temannya. Lalu ia menemukan seseorang yang sedang melipatkan tangannya sambil bersandar di dekat dinding ruangan Kakashi. Otomatis itu membuat wajahnya mengeryit.

"Kau lagi Sakura! Sedang apa kau di situ? Sudah puas menguping nya?"

"Tentu saja puas! Bahkan sangat puas! Berarti, sekarang aku tidak perlu memanggilmu dengan sebutan senpai dong.. Iya kan?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum menang.

"Ooh... Tentu saja tidak usah. Yah.. Setidaknya kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, aku akan melempar jabatan mentor itu ke Sai atau Ino.. Mereka 100X lebih "baik" dariku.. Kau tidak akan memanggil mereka senpai.. Mungkin, tanpa di suruh kau akan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Sai-san atau Ino-san karena "kebaikan" mereka. Saat itu mungkin saja kau akan sujud sujud padaku untuk memintaku kembali." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum iblis kepada Sakura lalu melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Aarghhh! Lihat saja kau Uchiha sialan! Aku pasti akan membalasmu! Terima kasih atas bimbingannya, SENPAI!" teriak Sakura tanpa menyusulnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya tersenyum geli. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.00.. Cukup lama juga ia tadi berbicara dengan Kakashi-sensei dan Haruna Sakura.. Mengingat upacara penerimaannya pasti sudah selesai, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafetaria untuk menemui kawan-kawannya. Ia sudah mengetahui kebiasaan teman-temannya yang malas mengikuti upacar konyol seperti itu...

Benar saja, ketika ia sampai di kafetaria, ia melihat meja yang biasa ditempatinya di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang ia kenal dengan baik.. Meskipun ia dan teman-temannya berbeda jurusan mereka pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk tetap bersama.. Yah, setidaknya agar persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin sejak SMA tidak putus begitu saja. Baru saja ia hendak menghampiri teman-temannya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara yang memanggil dirinya tentu saja suara itu berasal dari dari meja yang hendak ia tuju..

"SASUKEEE.... Ke sini doong! Udah lama kita gak ketemu.. Hahaha..", teriak seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang Sasuke kenali sebagai Yamanaka Ino.

"Wah.. Ino, sepertinya lebih baik aku menjauh darimu. Teraikanmu yang cempreng itu membuat kupingku terbakar.. Serasa di beri wasabi." ledek Kiba.

"Diam kau, pawang anjing! Lebih baik kau urusi Akamaru-mu itu! Sekalian perhatikan pasangan yaoimu, si Shino." balas Ino yang diikuti tatapan menusuk Shino.

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba. Ino-chan, kurasa kamu napsu sekali memanggilnya. Jangan-jangan, kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi ya?" goda Sai.

"Ah... Jangan gitu dong darling.. Kamu kalau cemburu imuth deh, kayak mayat, eh, becanda deng! Kayak Brad Pitt kok, jangan ngambek ya sayang..", rayu Ino.

"Ah.. Ino, kamu emang my soulmate… Muahh, honey, sayang.." balas Sai sambil mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi Ino yang pasti membuat Ino kaget.

Sasuke pun datang, lalu duduk di tempat favoritnya, yaitu di sebelah Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri masih terlelap di atas kamus yang ia anggap sebagai bantal. Dan tiba-tiba saja, 3 orang asing mendatangi mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Shikamaru… sudah kuduga, kamu ada di sini. Maaf ya.. Aku baru bisa nemenin kamu sekarang.. Yah, abis harus nungguin anal-anak OSPEK yang masih culun-culun." Orang yang tadi berteriak berlari dari gerombolan saudara-saudaranya dan segera duduk di tempat kosong samping Shikamru yang memang masih kosong.

Sedangkan saudara-saudaranya melihat sengit ke arah mereka berdua. Yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam pendek. Mereka adalah Gaara dan Kankurou yang baru saja mengospek mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru. Lalu, mereka duduk di dekat Sasuke.

"Shikamaru sayang.. bangun donk!!" ucap Temari sambil menowel-nowel pipi Shikamaru.

"Ehmmm…ehmm.. Apaan sih? Ini tangannya kayak tangan monyet. Hush.. hush.. Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku, aku ini seorang pangeran!", lindur Shikamaru yang diikuti oleh tawa keras dari teman-temanya. Sekonyong-konyong muka Temari memerah. Ia menatap marah Shikamaru sedangkan Gaara dan Kankurou sudah bersiap siap untuk menghajar Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU TOLOL!! BAKA!! Jangan samakan aku dengan MONYET! Kalau aku monyet, berarti kau adalah pangeran monyet! Makan mimpimu sana, dasar nanas, pemalas, juragan rusa! Cium monyetmu sana! Lihat saja, akan kujodohkan kau di Taman Safari Konoha!" teriak Temari sambil pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Lalu Shikamaru pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi??" ucapnya sambil menguap dan mengorek-ngorek kuping, lalu ia melihat ke arah Temari yang mukanya merah padam.

"Eh Temari kok mukamu merah kayak.. Aww…!" teriak Shikamaru yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kalimatnya sudah terpotong oleh lemparan kamus tebal yang dilempar Temari. Kamus itu tepat mengenai wajah Shikamaru, sehingga wajah Shikamaru benar-benar seperti nanas rebus sekarang.

"BETHEEEE, AKU NGAMBEK!" teriak Temari sambil pergi meninggalkan Kafetaria.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Dasar singa ganas, seenaknya saja melempar kamus!" gerutu Shikamaru sambil mengusap-usap mukanya yang terkena kamus setebal 1000 halaman.

"Shikamaru, cepat kejar Temari! Atau kau terpakasa harus kami cekek, dan kami buang ke dasar jurang yang terdalam!" ancam Gaara dingin.

"Cih, terserahlah! Aku pergi!" Shikamaru pun berlalu dari kafetaria untuk mengejar Temari yang bete.

_Beberapa detik setelah Temari dan Shikamaru pergi..._

"HWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" mereka tertawa bersamaan (AN: penegcualian untuk Gaara, Kankurou, Sasuke, Shino –stay cool mode ON-)

"Bisa kau bayangkan betapa tolonya Shikamaru?" ucap Kiba

"Ia adalah cowok tertolol yang pernah kujumpai! Ckckck.." lanjut Ino.

"Mungkin kau dan Gaara harusnya lebih protektif lagi pada Temari.." goda Sai kepada mereka Kankurou dan Gaara.

"Diam! Kalian kalau tidak ingin di sabaku oleh Gaara kan?" balas Kankurou. Mulutnya manyun seperti bebek.

"Hohoho.. Oke oke.. Kita ganti topik. Oh ya, Sasuke kok kamu telat? Padahal aku dan Sai saja yang biasanya datang telat saja bisa mendahuluimu kali ini.." tanya Ino.

"Mungkin hari ini hari sialku! Tadi aku dipanggil oleh Kakashi-sensei, dan sialnya, sekarang aku harus menjadi guide seseorang yang menyebalkan.", ucap Sasuke sambil manyun.

"Owhh yeah?? Hahaha... Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur, tidak mendapatkan tugas yang merepotkan seerti aku dan Ino! Melayani anak-anak OSPEK yang masih polos", ujar Sai.

"Aku rela memberikan apapun yang kupunya untukmu, asalkan kau bersedia untuk bertukar temapat denganku! Dia orang yang menyebalkan!", Sasuke menggerutu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anaknya cewek apa cowok? Kan lumayan, kalau cewek bisa dikecengin!" Tanya Kiba sambil menyisir-nyisir rambutnya dengan gaya Elvis Presley.

"Dia cewek, tapi aku tidak cukup yakin melihat dirinnya yang urakan. Rasanya, aku kasihan melihat ibunya! Kira-kira, ibunya ngidam apa ya pas mengandung dia? Sehingga mendapatkan anak yang urakan, bahkan lebih urakan dari Temari! Ooh.. kau jangan melihatku seperti itu gaara! Aku hanya megatakan yang sesungguhnya.", jawab Sasuke santai sambil memesan expresso pada salah satu penjaga kantin.

"Ohh.... Ternyata begitu-begitu kau menyimapan rasa prihatin juga padaku? Bahkan mendalam ke ibuku, karena mempunyai anak yang urakan seperti aku, SENPAI." bisik seseorang di telinga Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke menjadi geli sendiri. Tapi.. Tunggu! Rasanya ia mengenal suara ini. Suara yang tadi pagi ia temui, dan suara yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Diam kau, Sakura! Tidak sopan bersikap kepada senpaimu ini.." desis Sasuke tajam tanpa melirik ke arah Sakura sekalipun.

"Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya seharusnya kau kembali pulang, dan kembali ke dalam pangkuan ibumu yang sudah menunggumu sambil mengadu 'aku punya senpai yang galak' sambil menangis?" ledek Sasuke yang di sambut oleh tawa teman-temannya.

Wajar saja muka Sakura saat itu langsung memerah menahan tangis. Tapi, ia tahu menangis hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin di permalukan. Maka, ia pun tersenyum menahan amarahnya sambil menatap teman-teman Sasike satu persatu, Ino yang menegrti perasaan Sakura langsung mengerti dan meminta Sasuke menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Sai terpaku melihat Sakura. Bukan karena ia jatuh cinta, tapi itu mengingatkan nya kepada seseorang yang paling di benci oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke tutup mulutmu! Nggak sopan tau! Biar begitu dia kan cewek, dan aku pasti akan sangat membencimu kalau kau jadi dia." ujar Ino.

"Kau saja yang terlalu baik padanya, Ino. Jangan liat dari luarnya, tapi lihat sikapnya yang seperti singa liar." ucap Sasuke sambil menyeruput expresso yang ia pesan.

"Owhh.. Kau terlau ganas padanya, pantas saja kau dijuluki ice prince! Lihat kelakuanmu, memperlakukan cewek seperti itu? Bukan kelakuan seorang gentleman Bro.. Kau tidak melihat dia ya? Dia sangat cantik, dan aku yakin mataku tak pernah salah, jadi kamu ya yang bernama Sakura?" omel Kiba pada Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kepada Kiba. Otomatis, Kiba langsung mabuk kepayang. "Iya.. Kenalkan, aku Haruna Sakura.. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi salah satu murid di sini.. Hehehe.." Saat itu Sai yang sedang menyeruput honey lemonadenya tersedak. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahkan sampai namanya mirip..

'Betapa kecilnya dunia ini..' pikir Sai.

"Ohh.. Sudahlah Sakura, jangan diambil hati! Kau duduk saja disini, bersama kita. Banyak yang ingin kita tanyakan, tidak ada yang keberatan kan?" ucap Kiba sedangkan yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda setuju kepada usulan Kiba. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam melihat Sakura duduk di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Jadi namamu Haruna Sakura ya?" tanya Ino yang memulai percakapan.

"Hehe.. Iya, aku akan studi banding disini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya!" ucap Sakura sambil melirik yang lain.

"Aku tidak sudi membantumu" selak Sasuke cepat.

"Diam Sasuke! Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk bicara!" gerutu Ino sambil cemberut.

"Dan kau juga tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku, Ino." balas Sasuke, yang diikuti oleh tatapan sengit dari Ino.

"Sudahlah, jangan berantem disini! Tidak baik untuk Sakuranya juga. Memperburuk citra kita saja.." lerai Shino.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah padamu, Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya kau berkata sekejam itu ke Sakura. Bisa kau lihat kan, betapa manisnya dia? Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan, kau sebenarnya itu punya hati sama dia?" keluh Ino, sedangkan Sakura yang dipuji mukanya bersemu merah.

"Sudah Ino-senpai, aku jadi malu kalau kau puji terus seperti itu."

"Ah.. Sakura, tidak apa-apa kok! Kau jangan memanggilku senpai begitu, kita kan seumuran! Aku yakin itu! Hehehe..."

"Hei, kenapa kau begitu mudahnya memanggil dia senpai?" celetuk Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Ino.

"Karena kau tidak pantas dipanggil senpai! Apalagi dengan tingkahmu itu, Sasuke!" ledek Kiba sambil bersiul-siul. "Hei kankurou.. Gaara kan ini bukan tempat untuk belajar? Ini kan waktunya have fun??"

"Hmm... Sepertinya kami berdua harus pergi. Chiyo-baasama harus memeriksa tugas-tugas kami.. Kalau gitu, sampai nanti" pamit Kankurou kepada yang lain.

"Kankuro, Gaara, tunggu! Aku ikut dengan kalian! Aku juga harus menemui Kurenai-sensei. Oke, aku pergi!" kata Shino sambil menyusul Gaara dan Kankurou yang telah menjauh.

"Oke, berarti sekarang tinggal kita berlima. Hei Sakura, kenapa tidak pesan minuman atau makanan?" tanya Ino.

"Ah.. Tidak Ino-senpai. Aku tidak lapar dan haus.. Hehehe.." jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi yang manis..

"Oh.. Sudah kubilang kan Sakura, tak usah memanggilku senpai! Itu terlalu formal", bujuk Ino.

"Loh? Tapi kata Sasuke, kalau kau tidak di panggil senpai kau akan marah padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Hahaha!! Aku tidak mungkin sesensitif itu Sakura, dan kau! Lagi-lagi kau seenaknya saja menjatuhkan diriku di depannya.", ucap Ino sambil menunujuk Sasuke dengan muka gahar.

"Hei Ino sayang.. Sudah cukup, lebih baik kau tenang.. Ada aku di sini, Sasuke daripada kau sibuk menggrecoki Ino, lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna." perintah Sai.

"Tidak mau, expressoku belum habis. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan expressoku yang enak ini." balas Sasuke sambil menyeruput kembali expressonya. Dan sesaat wajah Sai berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Begitu pula dengan Ino. Mereka berdua sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke tidak sedingin ini, dan tidak sekasar ini..

Sedangkan Kiba tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Seingat Sakura, Kiba sedang pergi ke toilet, jadi mau tak mau ia harus turun tangan. Ia tak mau kalau harus membuat persahabatan mereka renggang.. Biarpun baru pertama kali bertemu, Sakura sudah tau kalau mereka bertiga pasti sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas ide di pikiran Sakura, dan bila ia melakukan ini.. Oh, tidak! Pasti ia akan di benci habis-habisan oleh Sasuke.. Tapi ada baiknya juga, ia pasti akan mendapat simpati dari Ino. Itulah sebabnya kenpa ia benci hari Senin. Selalu saja ada masalah di hari itu, dan yang lebih parah, sekarang masalah itu terjadi di kampus yang baru..

Tapi ia harus turun tangan! Dan saat yang tepat telah tiba.. Ketika Sasuke sedang memegang expressonya, Sakura dengan sengaja menyenggol tangan Sasuke yang mengakibatkan expresso yang panas itu pun membasahi baju Sasuke. Juga membuat Sasuke tersedak karena expresso itu seharusnya diminum dari mulut, tapi ia malah meminumnya dari hidung. Dan otomatis Sasuke meringis kepanasan. Sakura yang iseng sengaja memebantu Sasuke dengen menggunakan air mineral yang diminum Ino. Ia sengaja mengguyur Sasuke agar basah kuyup. Lalu, ia pun dengan polosnya sok memninta maaf

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-SENPAI.. Aku tidak sengaja.." ucap Sakura melas.

Sedangkan Ino dan Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke dikerjai oleh Sakura. Biarpun mereka tidak menyadari maksud perbuatan Sakura, mereka pasti hanya menyangka Sakura ingin membalas dendam karena membuatnya susah, dan Kiba yang baru saja kembali dari toilet terheran-heran melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kiba yang masih bingung melihat kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Kau akan kupanggil jenius kalau kau bisa menebaknya, pawang anjing!" ujar Ino sambil terbahak-bahak.

"Hei Ino.. Berhentilah mengejekku, kan kita sudah damai...", ujar Kiba sambil menyerengit.

"Oke oke.. Biar aku yang menjelaskannya saja Ino.. Begini Kiba, tadi, Sakura tidak sengaja menyenggol Sasuke yang sedeng memegang expressonya. Lalu, ya, bisa kau tebak sendiri kan? Dan akhirnya, karena panik, Sakura mengguyur Sasuke dengan air mineral milik Ino.. Dan sepertinya, Sasuke belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi! Lihat saja ekspresinya! Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan Kiba? Hahahahaha..." ujar Sai terputus-putus.. Karena tawa menyelingi kalimatnya.

Dan bisa ditebak, Kiba mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama seperti Ino dan Sai, yaitu, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wahahahahahaha!! Mendengar ceritanya saja aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, apalagi melihat kejadiannya langsung! Wah, aku bisa mati tertawa tuh.." ucap Kiba sambil nyengir.

Sakura pun mau tak mau tertawa, lalu ia meletakkan air mineral milik Ino yang isinya tinggal seperlima ke meja..

"Yah, mungkin seharusnya Sasuke perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran. Lihat tampangnya sekarang, sangat hancur! Kemana sang prince ice kebanggaan Konoha Art University? Hahahaha.." ledek Ino sambil tertawa.

"Seharusnya aku membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan momen bersejarah ini!" ucap Sai sambil sok-sok mengambil gambar dengan kamera imajiner ditangannya.

"Dan yang paling parah, rambut ayammu itu! Benar-benar tak terbentuk.. Wahh.. Sepertinya apabila sekarang aku disejajarkan dengan Sasuke, pasti orang-orang akan bilang aku jauh lebih tampan... Hahahaha..." celetuk Kiba usil.

"Bisakah kalian semua diam? Dan sepertinya, kalian tidak ada yang berniat untuk membantuku ya? Teman macam apa kalian ini? Kerjanya hanya menggrecoki orang?!" gerutu Sasuke sambil berusaha mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Gimana kami mau membantumu kalau kaunya saja bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu? Kau saja yang terlalu beruntung mempunyai teman sebaik kami." ucap Sai.

"Cih, terserah kalian sajalah.. Aku tak peduli.. Ah... dan kau Sakura, sepertinya aku tadi melihatmu seperti sengaja membuat expressoku jatuh. Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam..

Saskura mati kutu di tembak pertayaaan yang sengit itu. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa..

"Ehmm, anu.. Sasuke.. ehm.. itu.. ngg... Tadi ada angin kenceng banget, terus dari pada masuk angin, lebih baik aku minggir sedikit deh, abis hari ini aku ngga bawa cardigan.. Hehehe.." Sakura ngeles, biarpun ia tahu alasan itu tidak masuk akal.

Tapi Sakura memang tidak membawa cardigannya. Ia hanya memakai blouse tipis berwarna hijau emerald yang dipadukan dengan jeans skinny coklat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tumbuhan berjalan sangat berbeda dengan Ino yang dengan cueknya memakai kaus lengan pendek mango dan celana skinny levi's. Yah.. meski begitu tetap saja Ino pantas memakainya.

"Oh ya?" tanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis "Sepertinya untuk membuat alasan pun kau masih harus banyak belajar ya? Bukannya kau tahu, kafetaria ini kan pake AC, ngga mungkin ada angin! Bisa-bisa ACnya rusak lagi!"

'Astaga.. Kok aku bisa lupa ya? Kafetarianya kan pake AC! Gimana bisa ada angin sepoi-sepoi! Aduh mati aku! Sial banget sih hari ini' ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menyesali kebodohannya sendiri.

Ino menyadari perubahan raut muka Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis, dan ia pun bergegas membantu Sakura.

"Oh.. Sudalah Sasuke, masa masalah kecil seperti itu saja diributkan? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, umurmu tuh berapa sih? Ckckck.. Sakura emang beneran gak sengaja kok. Aku sama Sai saksinya, ya kan?" kata Ino sambil menyikut pelan lengan Sai.

"Iya, aku sama Ino saksinya. Sudah, jangan membuat ia takut apalagi ia masih baru." ucap Sai sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang tadi disikut oleh Ino. Ternyata, Ino terlalu keras menyikut Sai.

"Oh.. menurutku dia sudah lama berada di sini. Aku sudah menemuinya dari pagi tadi tuh. Menurutku, ia sudah termasuk anak lama di sini, kalau begitu kenapa ia berbohong?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Siapa yang gak bakal berbohong kalau ngeliat tatapan yang mirip uler kaya gitu? Apalagi dia cewek, dasar Sasuke payah." bela Ino

"Cih, ya sudahlah. Emang dasarnya urakan sih. Kasian banget aku yang ketiban sial jadi mentor plus guidenya, mimpi apa aku semalam?!" keluh Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka.

Dan ketika Sasuke memalingkan muka, Ino pun menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Begitu juga dengan Sai. Sakura membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan lega dan penuh terima kasih kepada mereka berdua.

"Oke-oke.. Daripada kita berantem terus, lebih baik kau ganti bajumu sebelum orang-orang berdatangan ke sini. Kau sangat beruntung karena di sini masih sepi! Lihat wujudmu sekarang, seperti manusia coklat yang sangat... jelek" ucap Kiba yang sejak tadi tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Yah.. ini cocok untukmu. Sekarang kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi membeli expresso.. Jilat saja lenganmu, rasanya pasti sama kok. Manusia kafein yah.. Mungkin itu pantas untuk nama barumu di phonebook HP-ku" ejek Sai yang diikuti tawa dari Kiba.

"Oh.. Sudahlah bercandanya, ayo Sasuke, cepat turuti ucapan Kiba! Bukannya kau selalu membawa baju cadangan? Ganti bajumu, jangan mempermalukan kami seperti ini." perintah Ino.

"Oke oke, aku ganti bajuku.. Tapi sepertinya, aku dapat ide baru untuk hari ini.. Daripada aku harus pulang dan bertemu Anikiku yang sangaaaat sangaaaat kucintai dalam tanda petik." Sasuke tersenyum iblis

"Sepertinya aku tadi mendengar bahwa Sakura belum melihat-lihat kampus ini ya? Bagaimana kalau dia ikut bersamaku, sehingga ia tidak tersesat di sini.." dan Sasuke pun tersenyum menang.

"Bukannya lebih bagus kalau Sakura di sini? Dan sepertinya, ia sudah mulai capek. Kasihan dia." bela Ino.

"Tidak ada kata kasihan dalam kamusku! Itu hakku sebagai guidenya. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk kalian untuk membelanya." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan mengembang di bibirnya.

"Oh.. kau sangat meNYEBALkan." ucap ino bete. Dengan penekanan pada kata sebal tentunya.

'Oh no, no, NO! Gila, dia sadis banget! Astaga, aku sial banget dapet guide kayak dia! Tau gitu, aku ngga bakal isengin dia deh! Dan lebih parahnya, dia bakal ngajak berkeliling hari ini!! Siang siang begini!! Mana panas banget!! Kayaknya aku harus siap-siap liat kakiku bakal berkonde!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Ikut aku, Sakura. Kita harus menuntaskan apa yang belum selesai di antara kita!" ucapan Sasuke terputus.

"Oh iya, sebelum nya.." ucapan Sasuke kembali terputus..

Dan tanpa di sangka-sangka, Sasuke membuka kausnya di depan umum. Memperlihatkan otot-otot nya yang 6 pack, ramping dan putih. Astagaaa, mimpi apa Sakura semalam? Sakura hanya bengong dengan mulut terbuka seperti orang idiot, sedangakan Ino langsung menutup matanya, takut Sai cemburu.

Sakura pun kembali sadar dari kekagumannya setelah ia kesakitan karena Sasuke melempar tas selempangnya ke arah Sakura. Ia masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah..

"Apa-apaan nih?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha marah, walaupun ia tahu pasti mukanya sangat merah sekarang.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Cuman tas doang, bawain ampe aku ganti baju! Kau liat kan, badanku bisa lecet bawa tas kayak itu!!" Sasuke menunjuk tas selempangnya yang memang terbuat dari bahan yang cukup kasar, namun keren.. Lalu, Sasuke berjalan keluar kafetaria..

"Tapi kan berat..." keluh Sakura sambil mengernyit.

"Deritamu. Itu belum seberapa, dasar cengeng, singa pemalas." ejek Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sakura yang masih belum berjalan di belakangnya.

Kontan saja telinga Sakura panas mendengar ejekan Sasuke, dan Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke sambil memakinya...

"Semoga saja Sakura selamat dari Sasuke. Anak itu kan sadis." ucap Sai sambil sok-sok berdoa kepada tuhan..

"Sial, Sakura cakep banget sih! Tapi kenapa ia harus dapet mentor kayak si Sasuke itu." gerutu Kiba. Tapi, pada saat itu pula, pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu.. Ia berusaha mengingat hal itu... dan tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sengsara apabila hal itu terungkap, merupakan masa lalunya yang paling kelam dan saat itu seketika mukanya pucat..

"Kau kenapa Kiba? Kok tumben nggak banyak omong?" tanya Ino yang penasaran..

Kiba yang saat itu masih teremenung tiba-tiba saja tersadar dari lamunannya.. Mukanya pucat seketika..

"Hei, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat begitu!" ujar Ino. Sai juga mengekspresikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Ehm...ehm... Nggak papa kok.. Hehehe... Aku balik dulu ke kampus, ada urusan ma Shino! Ada yang mau aku tanyakan ba.. ba.. baru ingat sekarang." jawab Kiba gagap dan tergesa-gesa. Mukanya masih pucat karena tiba-tiba teringat dengan sesuatu, yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat, lalu ia menyelempangkan tasnya..

"Dahh Ino cantik" ucap Kiba sambil menegcup sekilas pipi Ino. Jelas saja saat itu muka Ino memerah. Ia berusaha memarahi Kiba. Sayangnya, ketika ia berbalik, Kiba telah menghilang dari pandangan....

"Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke sini.. Tidak, tidak mungkin bukannya ia... Arghh!! Aku harus menjauh darinya! Tidak tidak, kenapa aku teringat dia lagi? Astaga... Ya tuhan, ampuni aku ini, aku sudah melakukan hal buruk untuk menyelamatkan diriku... Astaga, semoga ia bukan..." bisiknya dalam hati sambil berlari menuju ke dalam kampus.

"Kibaaaa, kau aneh!!" gerutu Ino. Lalu ia berpaling ke arah Sai, "Sayang jangan marah ya... Sama yang tadi, Kiba emang gitu kalo liat orang cakep dikit.. Padahal udah ada yang punya!" bisiknya pada Sai.

Tapi, keheningan yang melanda Sai sangat berpengaruh. Sai tidak membalas apa-apa.. Pikiran nya masih terhanyut akan sesuatu dalam pikirannya.. Bahkan, ia tidak sadar kalau Kiba melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh dilakukannya ke Ino.. Sepertinya ia tahu alasan Sasuke begitu membenci Sakura.. Karena itu juga mengingatkan dia kepada seseorang yang paling di benci Sasuke...

"Sai, kau jahat sama aku! Kamu ngga peduli sama aku, kamu lagi mikirin apa sih, sampe bikin ga menyimak omongan ku...? Sai jahat, aku kesel.. Udah ah! Percuma ngomong sama mayat hidup!" maki Ino sambil bergegas meninggalkan Sai.

Sai tiba-tiba tersadar dari pikirannya, dan ia sudah melihat Ino menjauh.. Sai pun bergegas mengejarnya....

'Sial! Jadi bikin Ino marah! Emang ngga ada untungnya mikirin dia atau Sasuke, bawaannya sial mulu! Ckckck...' makinya dalam hati, lalu berlari mengejar Ino yang telah keluar dari kafetaria.

"Inoooo, tunggu, maafin akuuuuu!!!" teriak Sai dari kejauhan.

'Tapi, good luck Sasuke.. Semoga kau beruntung' ucap Sai dalam hati....

**TBC**

Kenapa namanya Haruna Sakura? Hahaha itu gak salah ketik kok, tapi emang ada maksud yang sebenarnya yang jelas Sakura di cerita tadi mukanya sama kayak Haruno Sakura di Naruto, jadi anggep aja dia Sakura yang biasa....


	3. Chapter 3: Mind

**I Give You Sunshine **

**© Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, 1999.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating :** **T** aja bukan hentai kok

**Genre :** **Romance/Tragedy** (sepertinya)

**Warning** : OOC dan OC, dan OCnya itu Haruna Sakura.

**A/N** : di chapter berikutnya baru ada.

**-I Give You Sunshine-**

**CHAPTER 3: Mind**

" _**Tak akan ada perpisahan yang abadi kecuali kematian"**_

Dulu, aku tak pernah berpikir. Aku akan berubah sederastis ini karenanya, aku merubah diriku labih jauh, hanya karenanya.. Setelah ia mencampakkanku tanpa memberikan sedikit pun kabar kepadaku. Bahkan hingga diriku berubah seperti sekarang ini. Setelah kutukan itu selesai, hanya ada satu kabar yang pernah kuterima darinya.

Kabar itu muncul tepat di umurku yang ke tujuh belas. Sebuah kabar yang menjadi kabar terbaik, serta kabar terburuk. Yang sekaligus bersatu, menjadi kabar pertama dan kabar terakhir yang pernah kuterima tentang dirinya. Bahkan kabar itu datang melalui orang lain yang tidak kukenal, seseorang Anonymous yang mengirimkanku sebuah email singkat yang mengabarkan ia telah meninggal.

Pada saat itu, aku tak percaya dengan kabar yang kuterima. Tepat di umurku yang ke tujuh belas, aku kabur dari rumah. Meninggalkan keluargaku yang saat itu sedang mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunku. Aku kabur mencarinya ke Iwa dan melalui Sai—salah satu temanku— aku tahu alamatnya. Pada malam itu juga, aku menempuh jarak 9 jam dengan kecepatan maksimal mobilku. Hanya untuk memastikan kabar itu.

Dan… Benar saja. Aku sampai di tempat itu lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan perkiraanku. Aku mendapati sebuah rumah besar pucat yang putih nan megah, dengan pagarnya yang kokoh. Tapi, di balik pagar itu bisa dilihat halamannya yang telah ditumbuhi oleh ilalang liar, tanaman rambat, dan juga… rumah itu tampak tak terurus. Pilar rumah itu mulai berwarna kusam, jendelanya sudah buram, banyak suara tikus atau binatang-binatang lain yang dapat kudengar dari luar. Bisa kuprediksi dari kondisi rumah yang kudapat di sana, aku dapat memastikan rumah itu telah ditinggalkan penghuninya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Aku pun mulai mencari informasi tentang keluarga yang pergi secara misterius itu. Tapi hasil yang didapat tidak sebanding dengan usahaku. Orang-orang yang kutanya hanya menjawab sekenannya.

"Keluarga Haruno telah pergi tanpa sebab. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka pergi dan di mana mereka tinggal sekarang. Bahkan, menurut beberapa saksi, keluarga itu pergi secara misterius di malam hari."

Dan saat kutanya, apakah ada yang mengetahui tentang kebenaran berita kematiannya, orang itu menjawab sesuai dugaanku.

"Ya dia telah meninggal. Keluarga itu pergi tepat setelah mereka selesai mengkremasinya. Kau mau tahu di mana pemakamannya?"

Tentu saja aku menjawab tidak.Karena mulai pada detik itu juga, aku bersumpah! Aku akan memendam semua tentang dirinya dalam dasar diriku yang terdalam, di bagian diriku yang tak akan pernah terjamah oleh orang lain. Di sisi diriku yang terdalam. Bahkan, aku berharap, saking dalamnya tempat itu, aku takkan pernah bisa mengingat kenangan tentang dirinya lagi.

Aku memerintahkan diriku menolak semua yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Tidak dengan senyumnya, tidak dengan hadiah darinya, dan tidak dengan sentuhan tangannya. Karena mulai detik ini, aku membencinya. Amat membencinya! Kebencian itu tak akan pernah luluh dan sirna, malah akan semakin bertambah dan bertambah. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan Sasu-chan yang pernah ia kenal—sekalipun itu pernah menjadi bagian dari diriku—. Itu… hanya masa lalu.

Bahkan aku pun tak mau menyempatkan diriku untuk mengunjungi makamnya. Memberikan buket bunga ala kadarnya. TIDAK! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, karena aku telah menjadi orang yang berbeda…

***

"Kayaknya, asyik banget ya.. bengongnya!! Kouhainya yang manis malah diajarin macem-macem, disuruh ini itu. Sedangkan SENPAI-NYA asyik-asyikan bengong. Bener-bener gak bertanggung jawab!" gerutu seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Singkirkan muka menyebalkanmu dari balik kanvasku itu, Sakura!" perintah seseorang bermata onyx. Pandangannya memang terhalang oleh perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Yah.. hanya kau sih yang berpikir mukaku ini menyebalkan. Dan itu menandakan, matamu itu perlu di bawa ke dokter mata! Karena tak bisa lagi membedakan mana gadis yang manis, dan mana yang tidak." kata Sakura sambil manyun. Sasuke masih memandangi kanvasnya.

"Dokter mata pun akan takjub setelah memeriksa mataku! Karena mataku yang begitu sempurna, dan indah, dan perlu kau ketahui, mataku 100 persen normal! Dokter mata yang memeriksaku akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, sambil mengakui muka menyebalkan yang kumaksudkan itu memang nyata!" balas Sasuke sengit. Bibirnya tersenyum puas.

'_UUHHH Sabar Sakura!! Emang susah ngalahin cowok ayam didepanku ini! Wajahnya yang sengak membuatku ingin menamparnya, lalu membuangnya ke laut hidup-hidup. Tapi memang harus kuakui kalau dia itu jenius. SEBAL!!!' _ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Rasanya aku tahu maksud mukamu. Pasti kau sedang berpikir untuk manamparku mukaku yang sengak, lalu membuangnya hidup-hidup ke laut. Atau mungkin…. kau sedang berpikir untuk mengalahkan jenius sepertiku ini? Tunggu 100 tahun lagi, sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum—makin sinis.

"Yak. Kalian berdua, cepat hentikan semua pertengkaran ini! Dari sini saja aku bisa melihat aura naga yang sedang marah dari kalian berdua!" ucap seseorang yang berjalan memasuki ruangan menuju ke arah Sasuke. Matanya yang terbuka satu (yang satunya lagi ditutup) melirik bergantian. Ke arah Sasuke, lalu Sakura.

"Cih!" jawab mereka bedua bersamaan. Orang yang tadi baru masuk hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan pria berambut abu-abu itu datang perlahan menuju ke arah Sasuke, sambil berkata sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sakura, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan—berdua saja— dengan Sasuke." katanya.

"Tentu! Dengan amat sangat bersedia aku keluar dari ruangan penyiksaan ini." jawab Sakura sambil mengambil tasnya, lalu melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat belajarnya selama masa studi banding bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju ke arah kantin yang tak begitu jauh dari ruangan itu untuk membeli segelas mocca coffe. Lalu kembali ke ruangan itu. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela kecil yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk ruangan itu. Dan melihat kedua orang itu beum selesai berbicara.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk bersandar di etalase koridor sambil melihat pemandangan yang ada. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan kepadanya berupa kelopak Sakura yang bertebangan di langit yang berwarna biru cerah, diselingi pula oleh matahari yang bersinar.

"Musim semi yang indah, tapi sayang sekali… sempat hujan waktu itu." kata Sakura sambil menghirup udara pagi.

'_Tunggu!! Hujan? Hujan itu mengingatkanku akan Sasuke yang aneh setelah dia berhasil kujahili!'_ batin Sakura dan ia pun mulai mengingat sekelebat masa lalu yang dialaminya seminggu yang lalu.

**---**

_FLASHBACK (halaman kampus setelah kejadian di kantin dan Sasuke sudah berganti baju)_

"Hei Sasuke, apa-apaan kau ini! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk membawakan tasmu! Jangan mentang-mentang kau menjadi mentorku selama aku studi banding di sini, maka kau bebas menyuruhku ya!!" teriak Sakura yang berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Pake Senpai! Jangan lupa, Haruna Sakura sang jenius dari Iwagakure. Ini bayaran yang pantas, karena kau sudah membuatku repot." ledek Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badan dan menjauhi Sakura.

"Baik SENPAI, AAAUCH!!" teriak Sakura. Rupanya Sakura jatuh tersandung batu yang ada didekatnya.

'_Cih! Kenapa sampe jatuh sih?? Aduh… malu-maluin aja. Mana jatuhnya dalam posisi jelek lagi! ARGGGH payah! Kakiku sakit banget!!' _keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"Makanya, kalau jalan jangan cuma kakinya doang yang dipake, matanya juga dipake! Liat tu kanan-kiri! Terus, kampus ini bukannya tempat buat cari perhatian pake sepatu berhak tinggi." sahut sebuah suara, yang cukup berat—dan bagi Sakura terdengar menyebalkan!— Sang pemilik suara itu memegang siku Sakura untuk membantunya kembali berdiri.

"Waw! Aku tak menyangka, kau akan melangkahkan kaki agungmu dan membantuku berdiri, Sasuke." balas Sakura yang sebal diceramahi.

Tetapi… Sasuke tidak mempedulikan celotehan Sakura. Justru ia membungkuk rendah untuk melihat keadaan kaki Sakura.

"Sepertinya kakimu bengkak.." ujar Sasuke singkat.

Sakura terperengah melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka, Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu ternyata masih memiliki perikemanusiaan juga. Namun, dasar tak tau diuntung.. Ia masih saja mendapatkan ide jahil untuk menjahili mentornya, dan berniat merealisasikannya!

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura perlahan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pandangan mata onyx Sasuke masih mengarah ke kaki Sakura yang bengkak.

Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan, membuat Sasuke terperengah. Tapi, Sasuke tetap diam. Tak bergeming sama sekali. Badannya dalam sekejap menjadi kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Mukanya sudah semakin pucat. Apalagi saat melihat Sakura makin mendekati kepalanya. Sasuke mengernyit dan ternyata Sakura hanya menempelkan jidatnya di jidat Sasuke.

"Kau panas ya? Ada angin apa sampai-sampai kau bersedia membantuku?" tanya Sakura dengan polos dalam keadaan masih menempelkan jidatnya ke Sasuke. Lalu Sakura segera melepaskan jidatnya kembali, dan tertawa lepas melihat muka Sasuke yang pucat dan mengernyit.

"Masih bagus aku membantumu, Sakura. Dan jangan tertawa seperti itu! Dasar jidat lebar." ucap Sasuke sinis. Dan arogan.

'_Brengsek! Dia mempermainkanku!' _gumam inner Sasuke. Muka Sasuke sudah tak memerah, dan sekarang, ia melemparkan pandangan benci ke Sakura.

"Hahaha!!! Ternyata, Sasuke itu polos ya.. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan seorang Uchiha sepertimu tidak pernah berdekatan dengan wanita ya? Kalau karena sikapmu yang menyebalkan ini sih, rasanya wajar tidak ada yang mau dekat dengan mu." ledek Sakura yang mukanya masih merah karena tertawa.

Sasuke pun bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, dan Sakura dapat melihat pandangan mata Sasuke yang berubah menjadi kosong. Sakura merasa takut, karena aura disekelilingnya mendadak berubah. Sakura mundur dengan refleks sampai akhirnya ia tak bisa mundur kembali. Karena ia telah menabrak pohon Sakura yang ada di dekatnya.

Muka Sakura memucat, tapi Sasuke masih saja mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke menahan kedua tanganya. Lalu Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Sakura tak bisa berpikir lagi. Keringat dingin telah mengucur dari kepalanya, dan Sasuke masih terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Malah semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

"Tampaknya… aku memang panas, Sakura. Tolong dinginkan diriku," kata Sasuke dengan nada memelas. Muka Sakura sudah semakin pucat, karena bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat. Sakura menutup matanya, sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan, dan perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya.

"Terkejut ya, Sakura?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum iblis, lalu melonggarkan pegangan tangannya dan menjauhkan mukanya dari muka Sakura. Kontan, muka Sakura memerah. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Muka mereka sudah amat sangat dekat tadi, malah bisa dibilang mereka hampir berciuman.

Satu lagi! Muka Sasuke sangat tampan. Membuat muka Sakura semakin memerah kalau mengingatnya. Ternyata, ia memang tak boleh meremehkan Sasuke. Karena seorang Sasuke dapat meluluhkan kati wanita—bahkan wanita 'terkeras'—dengan cepat dan lihai.

"Kau memang brengsek!" kata Sakura dengan muka yang masih memerah karena malu.

"Tidak, jika kau tidak mulai mempermainkanku duluan!" jawab Sasuke santai.

Mereka saling bertatapan sengit satu sama lain. Tamapknya, tak ada yang bisa menerima mereka berdua saling bisa dipermainkan. Sehingga tanpa mereka sadari, air telah menetes dari awan yang tak kuat lagi menahan bebannya yang berat, dan langit tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi gelap karena hujan. Dan hujan itu tiba-tiba menjadi deras. Menyadarkan sekaligus mengagetkan mereka yang masih bertatapan sengit.

"Ayo pergi! Tidak ada gunanya kita saling bertatapan sengit seperti ini!" perintah Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

Tapi Sakura tidak bergeming. Mukanya malah memerah karena menahan rasa sakit dan itu membuat Sasuke menghampirinya dan menunduk.

"Kakimu bengkak parah, Sakura. Kita harus cepat-cepat ke klinik!" perintah Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Membantu Sakura berdiri. Dan mereka berjalan menuju tempat teduh bersamaan. Sasuke masih memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke.." kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Arigatou.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan tulus. Matanya menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang melihat ke arahnya.

"BRAKK!" entah kenapa, Sasuke ambruk. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya tanpa sebab. Dan ia jatuh tertunduk dalam hujan, lalu memegang tangan Sakura perlahan, sambil mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Sakura, sial.. Kau… benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya…" kata Sasuke dengan misterius. Dan setelah Sasuke bergumam seperti itu, Sakura hanya bisa mengerenyit, tanda tak mengerti…

_END OF FLASHBACK _

**---**

'_Lalu… ia bangkit kembali dan membawaku ke klinik agar aku mendapatkan pengobatan. Hh.. padahal sebenarnya ini tidak perlu. Karena aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada kakiku..'_ pikir Sakura lagi, sambil mengehela napas panjang

"Sebenarnya, aku mengingatkannya kepada siapa?" tanyanya dalam gumaman yang pelan dan meminum kembali mocca coffenya.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, sudah kubilang kan? Kau jangan menjahili Sakura terus! untung saja mental anak itu kuat. Gak heran deh kalau kamu dijuluki pangeran es," keluh Kakashi-sensei sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ah, sensei, biarkan aku mengurusnya sendiri dengan caraku! Kau hanya tinggal bekeja sama denganku agar tidak memberitahukannya pada rektor Jiraiya, beres kan?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari kanvasnya.

"Ya.. terserah kau saja lah. Dan sini! Coba kulihat apa yang kau kerjakan untuk ujian kelulusanmu!" balas Kakashi sambil maju mendekati kanvas Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersenyum bangga kepada Kakashi. "Ini untuk ujian nanti, aku harus memulainya dari sekarang, dan perlu kau tahu, ini akan menjadi master pieceku."

"Coba kulihat!" mata Kakashi berubah menjadi bersinar-sinar. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru, atau seorang miskin yang mendapatkan rezeki yang berlimpah hari itu. Bangga kepada murid asuhannya.

"Bagaimana? Ini memang masih sketsa, dan belum ada apa-apanya. Bahkan, Sakura saja tidak menyadarinya." Sasuke berbangga diri kepada Kakashi yang menatapi hasil karyanya dengan serius, namun dalam mimik senang.

Tiba-tiba saja, sinar mata Kakashi berubah menjadi redup. "Sasuke, ini memang sangat bagus, tapi masih belum bisa untuk menyamai hasil tesis Sai. Objek Sai lebih hebat daripada ini, dan kalau karyamu hanya begini saja, cumlaude bisa jatuh ke tangan Sai. Perbaiki lagi Sasuke! Waktumu masih banyak!" ucap Kakashi dan ia pun beranjak menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Tunggu sensei! Untuk apa kau ke sini? Pasti kau memiliki suatu maksud, kau bukan tipe yang mau meninggalkan buku demi muridmu." tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Ah.. kau memang jenius! Sebenarnya aku baru saja mengurungkan niatku memberitahukan dugaanku kepadamu, tapi kau terlanjur mengetahuinya. Ya sudahlah sekalian saja kuberitahu." jawab Kakashi sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau punya dugaan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Sakura selama ia berada di sini? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi

"Baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang aneh." jawab Sasuke sekenannya

"Dia bisa menyerap pelajaran yang ada di sini?"

"Ya, ia menyerapnya dengan cukup baik. Otaknya lumayan encer."

"Bagaimana dengan karyanya? Apakah memuaskan?"

"Not bad, hanya saja terlalu jelek untuk seorang jenius dari Iwa."

"Bingo! Itu dia yang kumaksud! Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengetahuinya lebih jauh. Rasanya ia mempunyai sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari universitas ini, bahkan dari Jiraiya-sama sekalipun. Biarpun aku yakin, dia tidak punya maksud jahat! Tapi, berhati-hatilah!" perintah Kakashi dan ia pun pergi ke luar.

'_Kalau soal itu aku juga sudah mulai curiga, aku tahu ia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Haruna Sakura siapa kau sebenarnya?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati._

**TBC**

**Sign**

Maharaja PiggyAss


	4. Trailer : The End

**I Give You Sunshine **

**© Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, 1999.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating :** **T** aja bukan hentai kok

**Genre :** **Romance/Tragedy** (sepertinya)

**Warning** : OOC dan OC, OCnya itu Haruna Sakura.

**A/N** : Ini adalah karya terakhir, untuk alasan ada di AN bawah.. sebuah kejutan untuk Anda sekalian.

* * *

**-I Give You Sunshine-**

**Chapter 4 – The End**

"**Trailer"**

"_Aku jadi ingin berbuat sesuatu padamu Sakura. Untuk mengungkap kebenaran," katanya dalam hati._

"Coba lakukan ini, apa kau bisa? Haruna Sakura?"

"Tentu aku bisa, pasti begini."

"Stop! Akui dirimu yang sebenarnya atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Atas hak apa dirimu memerintahku?"

"Atas hak dari nuraniku."

--

"Oke, fine aku menyerah, tapi akui juga asal usulmu! Dengan orang yang kau bilang sangat mirip denganku."

"Baik, kita sepakat."

--

"Aku bukanlah murid dalam fakultas seni. Fakultasku yang sebenarnya adalah kedokteran."

"Lantas untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Untuk..mempelajari anatomi manusia, di sini yang terbaik, aku adalah jenius yang muncul beberapa tahun sekali, begitu aneh dan nyentrik. Sekarang giliranmu!"

--

"Kau… sangat mirip dengan orang yang kubenci!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya..hanya itu, seseorang yang telah mengahancurkan sebuah perasaan dan harapan yang bahkan kabarnya saja hanya diterima dari anonymous."

"Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Sudah pergi.. lebih tepatnya mati.."

---

"Siapa namanya? Mengapa mukamu terlihat mempunyai luka yang dalam?"

"Kau hebat bila bisa mengerti, kau seorang jenius! Maka cari tahulah jawaban itu sendiri.. dan yang terakhir.. namanya…"

"Apa? Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya… Haruno Sakura."

--

"Nenek Chiyo, aku ingin kau membantuku!"

"Jelaskan masalahnya nona.. Kau keturunanku dari diriku.. Sang peramal yang terakhir."

--

"Sasuke, ayo kita buat perjanjian!"

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku akan membantumu menemukannya, karena aku tahu Sakura yang kau harapkan masih hidup."

"Aku tak peduli dengan hal itu, lantas apa maumu untuk balasannya?"

"Ajari aku.. Semua! Tentang ilmu anatomi manusia!"

"…"

--

"Percayakah kau terhadap sebuah mitos? Di dunia ini ada 2 orang yang mempunyai muka yang sama tetapi dengan sifat yang berbeda, bila yang satu baik maka yang satunya lagi jahat!"

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya!"

"Kini aku akan membuktikan semua itu dan kau akan tahu."

--

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana Haruna Sakura?"

"Pegang tanganku dan kau mau tak mau akan mendapatkan semua jawaban atas dirinya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan dirinya?"

--

"Bukalah ikatan matamu Sasuke! Tatap dan hadapi semuanya! Jangan sampai ini menjadi hal yang sia-sia!!"

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Hihihihi..hihihi..hihihi…hahaha."

"Suara apa ini?"

"TATAP DAN HADAPI SEKARANG!"

"Sungguh tidak mungkin."

"Kumohon lihatlah dia Sas."

"Hihihi..Hahaha."

"**Kau…Haruno Sakura…"**

"Hihihihi..Hahaha."

"Haruna Sakura, di mana ini? Sel yang gelap dan kelam…"

"Kau pasti bisa menebak."

"Tidak, ini… Rumah… Sakit Jiwa."

--

"Inilah tugasmu sekarang Sasuke, temukan apa yang bisa membuatnya menjadi begini."

--

"Jangan lupa.. ujian kelulusanmu Sasuke, saya sebagai sensei-mu hanya bisa berharap.. Tapi kaulah yang menentukan.. Buatlah sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan Sai!"

"Ya.. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat.."

--

"Haruno Sakura.. Ingatlah aku.. Ingatlah aku.. Kembalilah.."

"Hihihi..Hahaha."

"Mustahil sekali.. apalagi kau terkena lupus.. Sayang.."

--

"Ascolta la mia voce.. Ascolta la mia voce.. ASCOLTA LA MIA VOCE HARUNO SAKURA."

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Aku dengar Sasu-chan, aku dengar!!"

"Kau kembali.. Sakura-chan, kau telah sadar sayang.."

--

"Kau telah berhasil membuatnya Sasuke.. Ini sangat indah.. Tetapi ini sangat biasa.."

"Taruhlah itu di bawah sinar matahari.. Lukisan itu akan berubah dan aku akan mendapatkan gelar cumlaude.. Jangan lupakan itu Kakashi-sensei."

--

"Tugasku kini sudah selesai.."

"Kau mau kemana Haruna Sakura?"

"Ah, kau memang pintar Uchiha.. Tugasku sudah selesai dan aku sudah mengambil imbalan darimu."

"Bersiaplah mengahadapi kehilangan Sasuke.."

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum "Kau memang pintar Sasuke..Tapi sayang yang jenius itu aku."

--

"Kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan Sakura?"

"Bisa."

"Tolong sembuhkan!"

"Boleh.. Tapi ia harus mati.." balasnya tersenyum. "Bercanda Sasuke.. Aku hanya bohong dan selamat tinggal."

--

"Waktuku sudah tiba Sasuke.. Biarkan aku tidur di pangkuanmu ya.."

"Di sinilah Sakura.. Kuil di mana kita saling menyayangi.. Hadiah terindah berupa matahari terbenam dengan merpati putih darimu."

"I give you sunshine, Sasuke."

--

"Demi kau akan kuubah semua cita-citaku untuk mengungkap misteri yang tersisa, Sayang."

"JANGAN! Aku jahat Sasuke!!"

"Tidak peduli biarpun kau jahat, tetapi kau memang jahat."

"Hhh.. Sasuke.. Kau telah berubah.. Dari seorang gadis kecil yang mengecupku untuk pertama kalinya.. Menjadi seorang pria yang membuatku mabuk kepayang."

"Cih, itu karena adat keluargaku.. aku berubah di umurku yang ke 17.. Sejak lahir aku bukan wanita tapi aku laki-laki."

--

"Uhuk uhuk.. Hhh..Hhh."

"Bertahanlah aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu Sasuke.. Ini memang sudah waktunya."

"katakan padaku Sakura! siapa yang membuat mu menjadi seperti ini? Kumohon.. Katakanlah!"

"Sasuke..dia.." gadis itu membisikkan sebuah nama

--

"Mengapa penyakit itu muncul saat sekarang ini Sakura?"

"Mudah saja, karena aku.. Bahagia.."

--

"Jangan mati..Tolong jangan mati!!"

"Tak akan ada perpisahan yang abadi kecuali kematian Sasuke.. Tapi aku tak percaya dengan itu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.."

"Ya.. Pasti."

"Cium aku Sasuke.. Untuk terakhir kalinya.."

"Oyasumi, Sakura.." tapi mata itu telah tertutup.. Perlahan menjadi dingin.. Ia telah pergi.

"Uzumaki Naruto.. Kaulah kunci atas semua perbuatan ini." ucapnya geram.

--

"Indah.. Sangat indah.. Dengan ini pasti hal itu akan jatuh ke tangannya" seseorang berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum. Melihat sebuah benda yang tak pernah ada di dunia ini sebelumnya.. Sebuah sejarah yang akan mengharumkan nama orang itu..

--

"Dan.. Penobatan cumlaude jatuh kepada….."

"UCHIHA SASUKE."

"Harap Uchiha Sasuke maju ke depan"

--

"Sasuke Uchiha.. Sasuke Uchiha.. Di mana Anda? Kami tunggu kedatangan Anda!"

--

_'Kring.. kring.. kring'_

"Ya.. halo?"

"Ini aku Sai!"

"Sasuke.. apa yang kau lakukan? Ke mana kau? Ini penobatan cumlaude Sas, selamat kau mendapatkannya!"

"Aku pergi Sai.. Aku pergi mencari kunci sesuatu.. Tolong jangan cari diriku!"

"Tunggu Sasuke!"

_'Tut..tut..tut..'_

--

**Mengubah cita-cita..**

**Membuang kenangan..**

**Bertemu dengannya..**

**Selamanya tak akan kulepaskan.. **

--

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.."

"Kau hebat..Sasuke!"

"Sst.. Ascolta la mia voce.."

"Ya.. Akan kudengarkan.."

"Aishiteru.. Haruna Sakura," sedangkan sang wanita hanya tersenyum.

--

"Aku kaget Sasuke.. Aku tak pernah membayangkan kata itu biarpun…"

"Biarpun apa?"

"Biarpun aku .. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Dia mati. Bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya.. Tugasku selesai, dia memang kunci atas semua ini."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Sakura?"

"Jujur saja karena akulah sang peramal." jawabnya tersenyum

--

"Percayakah kau terhadap sebuah mitos? Di dunia ini ada 2 orang yang mempunyai muka yang sama tetapi dengan sifat yang berbeda, bila yang satu baik maka yang satunya lagi jahat!"

"Ya.. aku percaya." katanya sambil tersenyum menghadap langit yang cerah.

**THE END

* * *

**

AN: Ascolta la mia voce itu artinya adalah dengarkan suaraku.

Saya sebagai Maharaja PiggyAss memberikan karya saya yang terakhir untuk Anda. Sebuah trailer yang melanjutkan cerita ini dari chapter 4 hingga selesai. Alasannya apa? Anda semua akan tahu di profile saya.

THE BIG CONFESSIONS ABOUT THE TRUTH OF Maharaja PiggyAss

Sign

Maharaja PiggyAss


End file.
